With Time DBZ STYLE
by Baby Otakuness
Summary: *not good with summaries* Trunks and Naniko were going out for a few months, then Naniko saw something she shouldnt have.. Will they ever be together again? Read and find out.. *plz R&R*
1. With Time DBZ STYLE: Prologue

Ok.. I originally made this story with my own characters and such.. "WITH TIME" now its with dbz characters.. Naniko and Meiko our my characters, I decided to keep with them.. cuz, yea.. lol. N e hu.. enjoy~ Naniko - 19, Meiko - 18, Trunks - 20,Goten - 19  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ .:|PROLOGUE|:. (Naniko's P.O.V.)  
  
I still couldn't believe he did that to me. I thought I could trust him, but apparently not. I just can't stop crying, he hurt me bad. Now, as I sit here, under this tree - I don't even know where I am - I wonder if anyone noticed I'm not at the party any more.  
  
**Earlier That Day** (No one's P.O.V.)  
  
It was time for the annual Christmas party at Meiko's house. Everyone was there, basically. Naniko was having the time of her life. With her best friend Meiko, her boyfriend Trunks, everything was going grand.  
  
She hadn't seen Trunks for a short while. She knew that he drank some alcohol, so she was worried about where he went off to. So she headed up the stairs in search for her love.  
  
**Back to Present Time**  
  
Why??? Why'd he do it??? I fell to my hands and cried some more. Bastard. Jerk. All these things I thought he wasn't, but I guess I didn't know him too well. After half a year being together and I still didn't know him. How sad.  
  
**Back to Earlier That Day**  
  
She was checking the rooms, to see if he was in there. She came to the fourth door (Meiko was rich), and she heard some noises.  
  
**Present**  
  
It's not fair! It's just not fair. Why me? Why did this have to happen to me? I've been a good girl. Faithful, loving, caring, fun. Why me?  
  
**Earlier**  
  
The door squeaked open before she could knock. She heard some more noises, and turns out that she'd came in the wrong room. *I hope they don't notice I'm here. I'll just shut this door quietly here.* She was about to leave the room, when she heard it.  
  
"Ooh, Trunks." It was some girl's voice that Naniko couldn't recall. Furious, she turned on the light to conform her worst fear. She stared in shock.  
  
Trunks turned around and stared horror-stricken at his, probably SOON to be ex, girlfriend.  
  
"N-Naniko. It's not what you think." He started.  
  
She couldn't believe this. "What, she slipped, fell, landed on your dick?!"  
  
He hesitated. She was furious, she couldn't believe it!! She ran down the stars and out of the house quicker than you could say, "That boy's dead," with tears streaming down her pale face.  
  
**Present**  
  
No, I won't cry for him anymore. My heart aches, but it'll go away. Well, Trunks, you really fucked this up, hope you have a good time with whoever she is. Apparently she makes you feel better anyways.  
  
(Narrator)  
  
She picked herself off the muddy ground, and slowly walked her way home, in the cold rain. 


	2. With Time DBZ STYLE: Chapter 1

A/N: Sorry for not updating for awhile.. I've had this chapter written for awhile.. same with the next 2.. just haven't had time to type 'em up lately.. skool and all.. yar.. enjoy~  
  
*story's mine, characters are mind, plz R&R, thanks*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ .:|Chapter 2|:. (Naniko's POV)  
  
Sunday came with nothing much but us lying around the house all day. No sign of the guys, thankfully. Working weekdays made the week go by fast; and here we are - once again on a Saturday. The past week went by with ease. We finished our paperwork, played games, watched TV, and just had fun like most weekdays; we still had our childhood spirits at time.  
  
I was sitting on the couch, reading the latest Jenny Carroll book series, when there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Hey Mei-chan, wanna get that?" I asked, not lifting my eyes from the book.  
  
"Sure sure, you bookworm." She got up from watching some television.  
  
"Oh shut up, baka."  
  
"Hehe, yeah yeah," she laughed while opening the door.  
  
"Hey! What's up guys?" She asked. I kept on looking at my book, while I listened to see who was here.  
  
"Well," it was Goten, "we were wondering if you two would like to join us on a trip to the arcade." Goten and his funny times, just talk regular, man! It was funny though.  
  
"How about it, Ney?" She asked me.  
  
'Us,' Goten had said, Trunks was most likely with him.  
  
"No thanks, I have a headache." I waved them off, eyes still on my book.  
  
"Take some aspirin, then." Meiko threw me a bottle of Advil.  
  
For the first time since the knock on the door, I gazed away from my book and looked at the bottle, contemplating if I should go or not.  
  
"You know pills don't help me," I complained.  
  
"Party pooper," It was Trunks, "what, afraid to loose at some petty arcade games?" He snickered.  
  
I growled, "Whatever, I won't play any games with you, baka, but seeing as to how I haven't played DDR in a long while, I guess it wouldn't hurt." I looked over toward the group just in time to see Meiko and Goten wink at each other. I threw my book (remembering the page number, of course) at her, "Bakas." Meiko just laughed. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
.:| At the Arcade|:.  
  
After Meiko and I played a few games of DDR, we went to rest at one of the tables.  
  
"I think I've gotten better," I sang happily, as I was trying to catch my breath.  
  
"Yea, I'd say so - me too, you ever going to go Maniac?" She asked laughingly, or tried to, while trying to catch her breath as well.  
  
"Hmm, maybe," I answered. I knew it'd be awhile though.  
  
"Maybe we can try it later," she suggested.  
  
"Okay, let's take a break first, though."  
  
"Hehe, yeah - what should we play now?" She asked looking around.  
  
"Hmmm." I tried to think, "how about the basketball game?" I suggested.  
  
"Sure, why not." She agreed.  
  
After we had caught our breaths from so much dancing at the DDR, we headed towards the basketball game. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(Goten's POV)  
  
"Ha! Beat ya again." Trunks snickered.  
  
"Oh well, just a game. If you didn't have all your little shortcuts, I would've had you." I complained.  
  
"Don't think so. Not with the way you were driving, Mr. Hey-Look-At-Me!-I- Run-Into-Every-Car-I-See." He laughed.  
  
"Haha, not my fault," I grinned, "but good game. What should we play now? No more racing."  
  
He looked around the place. His eyes stopped at the basket ball game. I followed his gaze to the two girls that had accompanied us.  
  
"Dude, why did you dump her in the first place, if you still wanted her? Cuz obviously you want to get back with her." I brought up.  
  
He shrugged. "Who knows? Hey, I saw we should challenge the girls in a game of b-ball." He smirked.  
  
I shook my head. "You know she won't take you back, not after what you did."  
  
I knew he had heard me, but he acted like he didn't and started to walk over to the girls. I followed. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
Any comments, questions, flames so far? Like it? Hate it? Review and tell me what you think so far. ~Crimson Love~ 


	3. With Time DBZ STYLE: Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry for not updating for awhile.. I've had this chapter written for awhile.. same with the next 2.. just haven't had time to type 'em up lately.. skool and all.. yar.. enjoy~  
  
*story's mine, Naniko and Meiko are mine, plz R&R, thanks*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ .:|Chapter 2|:. (Naniko's POV)  
  
Sunday came with nothing much but us lying around the house all day. No sign of the guys, thankfully. Working weekdays made the week go by fast; and here we are - once again on a Saturday. The past week went by with ease. We finished our paperwork, played games, watched TV, and just had fun like most weekdays; we still had our childhood spirits at time.  
  
I was sitting on the couch, reading the latest Jenny Carroll book series, when there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Hey Mei-chan, wanna get that?" I asked, not lifting my eyes from the book.  
  
"Sure sure, you bookworm." She got up from watching some television.  
  
"Oh shut up, baka."  
  
"Hehe, yeah yeah," she laughed while opening the door.  
  
"Hey! What's up guys?" She asked. I kept on looking at my book, while I listened to see who was here.  
  
"Well," it was Goten, "we were wondering if you two would like to join us on a trip to the arcade." Goten and his funny times, just talk regular, man! It was funny though.  
  
"How about it, Ney?" She asked me.  
  
'Us,' Goten had said, Trunks was most likely with him.  
  
"No thanks, I have a headache." I waved them off, eyes still on my book.  
  
"Take some aspirin, then." Meiko threw me a bottle of Advil.  
  
For the first time since the knock on the door, I gazed away from my book and looked at the bottle, contemplating if I should go or not.  
  
"You know pills don't help me," I complained.  
  
"Party pooper," It was Trunks, "what, afraid to loose at some petty arcade games?" He snickered.  
  
I growled, "Whatever, I won't play any games with you, baka, but seeing as to how I haven't played DDR in a long while, I guess it wouldn't hurt." I looked over toward the group just in time to see Meiko and Goten wink at each other. I threw my book (remembering the page number, of course) at her, "Bakas." Meiko just laughed. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
.:| At the Arcade|:.  
  
After Meiko and I played a few games of DDR, we went to rest at one of the tables.  
  
"I think I've gotten better," I sang happily, as I was trying to catch my breath.  
  
"Yea, I'd say so - me too, you ever going to go Maniac?" She asked laughingly, or tried to, while trying to catch her breath as well.  
  
"Hmm, maybe," I answered. I knew it'd be awhile though.  
  
"Maybe we can try it later," she suggested.  
  
"Okay, let's take a break first, though."  
  
"Hehe, yeah - what should we play now?" She asked looking around.  
  
"Hmmm." I tried to think, "how about the basketball game?" I suggested.  
  
"Sure, why not." She agreed.  
  
After we had caught our breaths from so much dancing at the DDR, we headed towards the basketball game. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(Goten's POV)  
  
"Ha! Beat ya again." Trunks snickered.  
  
"Oh well, just a game. If you didn't have all your little shortcuts, I would've had you." I complained.  
  
"Don't think so. Not with the way you were driving, Mr. Hey-Look-At-Me!-I- Run-Into-Every-Car-I-See." He laughed.  
  
"Haha, not my fault," I grinned, "but good game. What should we play now? No more racing."  
  
He looked around the place. His eyes stopped at the basket ball game. I followed his gaze to the two girls that had accompanied us.  
  
"Dude, why did you dump her in the first place, if you still wanted her? Cuz obviously you want to get back with her." I brought up.  
  
He shrugged. "Who knows? Hey, I saw we should challenge the girls in a game of b-ball." He smirked.  
  
I shook my head. "You know she won't take you back, not after what you did."  
  
I knew he had heard me, but he acted like he didn't and started to walk over to the girls. I followed. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
Any comments, questions, flames so far? Like it? Hate it? Review and tell me what you think so far. ~Crimson Love~ 


	4. With Time DBZ STYLE: Chapter 3

*story's mine, Naniko and Meiko are mine, plz R&R, thanks*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ .:|Chapter 3|:. (Naniko's POV)  
  
I was having tons of fun with just Meiko. Thankfully, we avoided the guys pretty easily. We have played two games of basketball, and we both had won one game. We were on our third game, and I was ahead. Looks like I'm going to win 2/3, w00t. I chuckled to myself. I stiffened as I felt someone breathe down my neck, literally. I knew who it was, so I elbowed him in the stomach pretty hard.  
  
*Ding Ding Ding*  
  
Game over, damn, I lost. I growled and turned around with my arms crossed, once again looking annoyed.  
  
"Thanks a lot," I spat, "that cost me the game, baka."  
  
He just stood there, smirking.  
  
"What do you want?!" I growled. Was it me, or have I been growling a lot lately? Oh well, he was annoying.  
  
"I'll give you one guess," he laughed.  
  
"Egh," I gave a disgusted look and walked away, grabbing Meiko on the way, "time for a different game."  
  
She laughed.  
  
"Something I miss?" I asked her.  
  
She shook her head, "Haha, no - What are we going to play now, baka?"  
  
"Hehe, you're the baka, baka. Let's try the lazer tag. No one can bug us in there," I suggested.  
  
"Okay, this should b fun," She agreed.  
  
So we headed for the lazer tag. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was dark with black lights, how I wish I could get my room to look like. I hid in the same corner that no one knows about. This is so much fun.  
  
*Bang Bang*  
  
I hit some more of the oblivious passer-byers. Hehe, I'm so good.  
  
"Naniko? It's Meiko, where are you?" I heard Meiko whisper. I stood still, trying to stifle my laughter.  
  
*Bang Bang*  
  
Got her. I chuckled silently to myself. Then, out of no where, a hand grabbed my mouth, and an arm went around my waist. I was scared. I tried to bight the hand covering my mouth, but it wouldn't work. So, I licked it, thinking that that would cause it to move. Nope, don't think so, it stayed put. I tried to move my feet, that wouldn't work either. I couldn't do anything, and I was too scared to attempt to yelp for help.  
  
"Will you stop being so rowdy? I just want to talk to you."  
  
I grumbled, it was HIM, Trunks. I couldn't get out of his grasp, there wasn't really anything I could do, so I let him talk.  
  
"You know, it hurts when you ignore me all the time."  
  
What a liar, you interrogated it anyway.  
  
".and I know you probably think I'm lying."  
  
BINGO!  
  
".and that it's my fault."  
  
That's for sure.  
  
".but it wasn't."  
  
Haha! That was a funny one, come on, let's hear it. He squeezed me, in what I believe was supposed to be a hug. Egh.  
  
We stood there like that for a few minutes, too long for me, thanks. So I tried to get away from him again. No luck, his squeezed tightened. I don't know what happened, but I went weak all of a sudden. I involuntarily shook and I started crying. If he wasn't still holding me, I probably would have fallen to my knees.  
  
"What's wrong?!" He asked in a panic and turned me to face him, his hands on my shoulders. I just fell to the floor, crying.  
  
"Doshiteº.?" I whispered to the floor. He patted my back trying to comfort me, I cringed at his touch and he backed off.  
  
"What's wrong N-chan??"  
  
"Why must you do this to me?" I asked through sobs. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(Meiko's POV)  
  
"Hey Goten, have you seen Naniko anywhere?" I asked. I couldn't find her anywhere. Had she even come out of the lazer tag yet?  
  
"Nope, you seen Trunks?" He asked me. Ten bucks says wherever you find one, you'll find the other. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(Trunks's POV)  
  
I sat there, holding my one true love. She was crying saying, "Why do you do this to me?" I didn't quite understand at the time. I wanted her back; I wanted her to be mine once again, itsumoºº. If only she could understand me. She tried struggling out of my grip, but I couldn't let her go. She means too much to me, I never wanted to let her go. I love her, if only she knew.  
  
'Then tell her,' my mind told me. Easier said than done, she'd shun me.  
  
'Like she isn't trying to now?' My mind's getting a little annoying.  
  
I held her tighter. She stopped crying; I suspected she ran out of tears, is that possible? She stood up, I followed suit. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(Naniko's POV)  
  
I didn't want to cry anymore, not for him, I was fed up! I won't let him ruin my life. again. I stood up to face him. He looked concerned. Ha! My arse. So I just glared at him.  
  
"I hate you." I said with as much hate as I could.  
  
"I love you." Is what he said to me with warmness. One might've actually believed him, if he wasn't Satan.  
  
"Stop with the lieing, damn it! You and I both know you don't have the foggiest clue as to what 'love' is, fucker. That's what you are, a fucking lame ass fucker. You fuck with people, literally and not. I cant believe I just broke down," I shook my head, "in front of YOU!" I shoved my open palm at him, "You, of all people. Never again. NEVER! You can't fuck with me any more!" I left. I couldn't stand him! I growled again. He made a move to stop me. I could see he wanted to say something, but I didn't want to hear it. I slapped him, hard, on the left side of his face. That'll leave a mark.  
  
"My friend's waiting for me." With that I walked away while he grabbed his face. Ha, another point for me. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(Trunks's POV)  
  
Ouch. That hurt just a little - physically anyways. How am I ever going to get her back?? I shook my head and walked off. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
ºwhy ººforever  
  
  
  
Like it? Hate it? I think this story's going better than my other few ^_^;;; Well.. tell me what you guys want next.. I'll see what I can do.. I need some ideas.. oh, and I'm not posting next chapter till I get atleast 5 new reviews. Ja~ ~Crimson love~ 


	5. Author's Note Please Read

A/N:  
  
Hey peoples - I haven't gotten my *new * five reviews yet. I've been working on the next stuff, its going to be fun! So review so I can update ^_^ ja~  
  
- Crimson Love 


End file.
